


When life gives you corn...make fritters

by likelikeLove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Food Trucks, Humour, Love at first smile, M/M, Romantic Comedy, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelikeLove/pseuds/likelikeLove
Summary: For Kyungsoo running his food truck was easy until his assistant Chanyeol fell head over heels for a local vegetable seller with some...unexpected results.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 56
Kudos: 126
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	When life gives you corn...make fritters

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Tiny Sparks Round 10- Surprise Surprise, the random word generator challenge! The 3 random words generated to prompt this fic were 'Lemon', 'Mask', and 'Epiphany'.  
> Big congrats to the Tiny Sparks Mods on your 10th round!!! 🎉

The back door banged as Chanyeol clattered his way into the food truck, his arms laden with shopping bags. Kyungsoo looked up from the stove and was surprised at how pale Chanyeol looked as he peeled off his face mask with shaking hands. 

“What’s the matter with you?” asked Kyungsoo. 

Chanyeol stared at him with wide eyes and then slowly as if he was coming out of a trance he let the shopping bags drop. 

“I went to the vegetable stall at the markets,” whispered Chanyeol. 

“Yeah?” 

“And I was looking at the vegetables when Baekhyun came up...”

“The shop assistant with the coconut shaped head?”

Chanyeol nodded and swallowed hard. “Yeah, except h-he…”

“What happened?! Did you knock over a bunch of fruit? You better not have gotten us banned!”

“No, he just spoke to me and his mask slipped down…”

“Did he cough on you?!” asked Kyungsoo horrified.

“No,” breathed Chanyeol and his expression softened, his eyes gained a faraway look of wonder. “I’ve never seen him without a face mask. He smiled at me and said the lemons were good today….”

“What?” asked Kyungsoo, that was absolutely not what he’d been expecting. 

“....and I bought 40.”

“You bought 40 lemons?! Chanyeol, I sent you there to buy tomatoes and capsicums!”

“I didn’t mean to! I don’t know what happened!”

“Remember don’t look at him!” Kyungsoo called, as Chanyeol left the van the next morning, reusable shopping bags in hand and face mask on. 

Kyungsoo felt vaguely apprehensive. They’d managed to sell all the lemonade they made yesterday but he didn’t want to have to change his planned menu again today. He returned to prepping the meat for the day’s special. 

About 20 minutes later, Chanyeol sidled into the van. He gave Kyungsoo a sheepish look as he dropped the now full bags on the counter. 

“I looked at him!” he admitted then he turned and ran out of the van.

“What have you done?!” Kyungsoo called after him. 

Reluctantly he opened the first bag, it was full to the brim with spring onions. 

“Spring onions? Spring fucking onions?! Are you kidding me?!” He opened the next bag and the next. “What am I going to do with 5 bags of spring onions?!”

The next day, Kyungsoo wondered if he dared send Chanyeol to the market again. He knew he didn’t have much choice. He’d already done the meat shopping himself and he needed time to prep everything before they opened. 

“Chanyeol, I need you to get these vegetables,” he said, holding out a list. “Only these,” he added firmly. 

“Ok.”

“Wait, listen to me! Just walk by the stall first and if he's not wearing a mask, cover your eyes and run straight back here. _Do not go in if he isn’t wearing a mask_!”

“Don’t worry, I promise I won’t!” Chanyeol said determinedly, pulling his face mask on and grabbing the bags. 

Kyungsoo was still cutting up the meat when he heard a muffled thud somewhere behind the van. He opened the door and stepped out. 

Chanyeol was sitting on the curb surrounded by full shopping bags. 

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo asked apprehensively. 

“Hiding from you,” admitted Chanyeol. 

“I said not to go in if he wasn’t wearing a mask!”

“But he was, he had a mask on, so I went in but then he looked at me and I had an epiphany,” he said holding up his arms to the sky. “Even if I can’t see his smile with the mask on. It’s still there, I can see it in his eyes and he has the most beautiful eye smile I’ve ever seen.”

“What did you buy?” asked Kyungsoo through gritted teeth.

“45 ears of corn,” gasped out Chanyeol, he lowered his arms slightly but kept them in front of his face as if he thought he might have to fend off blows. 

“It’s lucky that I needed corn,” said Kyungsoo composedly. 

“You did?” Chanyeol asked, his big eyes hopeful. 

“Yes, I have a wonderful corn recipe. I take 45 ears of corn and then I shove them up Chanyeol's butt!” he roared.

“One at a time?” whispered Chanyeol.

“ALL AT ONCE!”

By 3 pm they still had a depressing amount of corn fritters left. They had already begun cleaning up when a customer walked up to the van window. 

Chanyeol turned around to serve them, his face mask off and forgotten in the cleanup.

“Oh...hi Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said and his voice was so unusually dreamy and soft that Kyungsoo looked up. 

Chanyeol was smiling at a cute guy with shiny brown hair.

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol like he was transfixed before suddenly his eyes curved in cheerful half-moon crescents over his face mask. “Hi. I think this is the first time I’ve seen you mask-less,” he said breathily. 

Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a glowing look which Kyungsoo had never seen before and hoped never to see again. 

They stared deeply into each other eyes until Kyungsoo couldn't take it any longer. 

“What can we get you?” he asked abruptly. 

Baekhyun looked up as if he hadn’t noticed anyone else was there.

“What have you got?” he asked, his eyes already drifting back to Chanyeol’s smiling face. 

“Corn fritters…lots of them,” Kyungsoo replied a little bitterly. 

“Ok.” 

“We’ve got 27,” announced Kyungsoo, hopefully. 

“Ok,” Baekhyun agreed vaguely, without breaking eye contact with Chanyeol.

“Help me get this order together,” said Kyungsoo determined to do it quickly before Baekhyun realised what he’d agreed to, but Chanyeol did not appear to have heard him. He was completely absorbed in gently caressing the hand Baekhyun had held out with his credit card. They were still gazing at each other in a way that made Kyungsoo feel faintly nauseous. 

“Fine, I'll do it myself,” he grumbled. But as he packed the food quickly he smiled to himself. Chanyeol might’ve found ‘the one’, but at least he’d managed to get rid of all those damn corn fritters!

**Author's Note:**

> The moral of this story is: Always wear a face mask in public to protect yourself from instalove 😅


End file.
